Complete Likeness
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Set just before Hitomi returns to the Mystic Moon. Van is accused of murdering King Aston and Princess Eries! He flees, and Hitomi must figure out what is going on to prove his innocence!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oooh! I have no money! Cannot sue because I don't own Escaflowne or the storyline in Suikoden 5 that I based this on!

New, new, new! I always want new!

Try this one, if you've read my other stories!

Please?

**

* * *

**

Complete Likeness

"Lord Van!"

Merle clung to the young man's arm, rubbing her cheek against the tanned tricep. Van accepted the contact easily, used to it by now.

"Hey, quit clinging to him cat girl!" Hitomi yelled, trying to yank the feline teenager off her boyfriend. "You know that Van and I are together!"

Merle shook her head. "No way! Lord Van doesn't care anyway, do you Lord Van?"

The dark-haired king shook his head. "You do it all the time, Merle."

The trio walked through the newly-repaired marketplace of Fanelia. Hitomi glared at the cat girl as they window-shopped, Merle cuddling Van, which made her mad. "You should care, Van," she grumbled.

Suddenly, a large group of royal guards from Asturia surrounded them. Van tensed, hand on his sword. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Allen rode up on a horse, drawing his sword. "Van Salazar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, you are hereby charged with the murder of King Aston and Princess Eries."

Hitomi shook her head. "Van would never do such a thing!"

"Lord Van isn't a murderer!" Merle agreed.

Van straightened, staring straight into the Caeli Knight's eyes. "What proof do you have that _I_ was the one who did it, Allen? How do you know that I haven't been framed?!"

Allen stabbed his finger at the younger, dark-haired man. "Many people saw you do it, including Princess Millerna and myself! There was no mistake! It was _you_, and you killed both Asturia's king and princess with _that sword!"_

Merle shook her head in unison with Hitomi, both girls unwilling to accept this. The pink-haired neko spoke up first. "Lord Van hasn't used his sword since he came back to Fanelia save for sparring! He hasn't _left_ Fanelia because he's been busy rebuilding!"

"It's true, Allen," Hitomi added, not seeing how Van had managed to slip away from the both of them to perform such an atrocious assassination. "We don't even know when this occurred. Care to tell us? Maybe Van might not be guilty."

"Exactly two weeks ago," Allen answered, not lowering his sword. "There is only one weapon with that crest that all of Gaea knows of. Fanelia's king. I _saw_ with _my own_ _eyes_. Princess Millerna would've come as well, but she's busy trying to rule the country that now has been placed on her shoulders, since she's the only heir left, with no king at her side. Because of _you_, Van!"

Van gritted his teeth, knowing that he had been taking some time to himself that date, though he wouldn't have had enough…unless he flew… He gripped his sword tighter. "Just because I was absent during that time doesn't mean that I would go to Asturia, Fanelia's ally, to kill royalty!"

"Unless you have proof of your innocence, you're sentenced by Asturian law to be executed as Princess Millerna sees fit!" Allen shouted, urging his steed forward so his weapon was just shy of stabbing Van between the eyes. "If you don't have a convincing alibi, then you'll have to surrender to me, Fanelia."

Hitomi shook her head, tears coming to her eyes in anger. "You and I both know that Van isn't a murderer, Allen! What does he have to gain with this act?"

Allen gazed at the girl from the Mystic Moon sadly. "I didn't believe it myself at first, but I wouldn't mistake that face for anyone else's. If _you_ can prove his innocence before he's executed, then please, do it."

Shackles were slapped over Van's wrists, only for the brown-eyed king to kick his captor in the head, before running as fast as he could, his wings spreading as he took flight.

Merle cried as he disappeared, "Lord Van!"

The blonde knight crossed his arms and stared at the two pointedly. "If that doesn't prove he's guilty, what will? An honest man wouldn't run."

Hitomi shook her head. "Van wouldn't come quietly, even if he was innocent, you know that! If you gave him a chance to prove himself guiltless, then he wouldn't have run!"

"I'm sorry, Hitomi, but your words alone won't change his death sentence. He has a meeting with either an axe or noose in Asturia. You should use this time to try and find any evidence to prove against the charges. According to several witnesses, _Van_ killed both my king and princess in cold blood, and as he ran out, sword covered in red, he yelled, 'Know now that Fanelia will rule all of Gaea!' and he laughed as if saying so was the greatest joy to him!"

"But Lord Van wouldn't do that!" Merle protested. "You have the wrong person!"

Allen shook his head. "It seems outrageous, but _only Van_ would hold the royal sword of Fanelia! It was his face, his voice, his fighting style! Everything about him was Van, except his attitude. It seemed completely wrong, but no one else would say so, because no one knows what could've happened to him."

Hitomi nodded with finality. "Allen, trust me to find out what's happening. I have a feeling that it isn't Van who's done this, though who it could be, I'll uncover the truth."

"Hitomi, I have complete faith in you, but if I catch up to him first, then he'll die."

Merle hissed at him. "Hitomi won't fail! She'll prove Lord Van's innocence!"

* * *

Alrighty, a new plot begins to unfold!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne or the situation I based off Suikoden 5. Please, I have nothing to give, so don't sue me!

Short chapter on this one, but this is because of the point of view, so...here you go.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Good, they took the bait, and now Fanelia's king has fled, Asturia's forces in pursuit."

A young man who looked exactly like Van grinned, polishing a perfect replica of the royal sword. "That felt so satisfying. What do I get to do next? More assassinations of Fanelia's royal allies?"

"Hmmm…that would be too obvious. You have to be a little less repetitive, or you'll get caught."

Dark eyes, as black as olives, sparked in interest. "Then what next?"

A cloaked figure whispered in the teenager's ear. A wide grin that almost mirrored that of Dilandau, who had disappeared at the end of the Destiny War, appeared on the imposter's face. A high-pitched cackle unlike Van's, which was the only other difference, escaped his lips as he sheathed his sword, turning towards the door. "I get it. Very clever."

"Now go, Assassin King."

"Already gone."

* * *

Did you like? Please tell me and no flames through a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the situation in Suikoden 5 thatI based this on.

Okay, next chapter! I don't have much to do, so I'm updating fast! Oooooh! I got another review! **cries with happiness**

Enjoy!

* * *

Hitomi ran to a house that Van had never wanted to see again, once he'd had a fight with the owner. She knocked on the door and it opened. Merle cried, "Lord Folken! Lord Van is in trouble! We have to help him!"

The older man raised his hands to calm the cat girl. "Hold it, Merle. Tell me, what's the matter?"

Hitomi panted a little from the run and explained, "Asturia thinks that Van killed Princess Eries and King Aston two weeks ago!"

Folken almost dropped the tea pot he'd been preparing with crushed leaves. "That doesn't sound like Van to me. Why would he kill his friend, Princess Millerna's, sister and father? There's no motive or desire."

"But Allen _swore_! He said that there were many witnesses, including himself, that _saw_ Lord Van do it! With the royal sword!" Merle mourned. "Now he's on the run for his life so he won't get executed!"

Magenta eyes narrowed. "Van isn't like that."

Hitomi nodded. "Even Allen agrees on that point, Folken. But there were _eye witnesses._ How are we going to disprove that? Even Allen and Millerna, who know Van, said it was him, except that the attitude was completely different. Everything else was the same!"

Folken poured the hot water into the pot, then the tea into cups, silent for the time, before voicing his thoughts as he sat with them, sipping his drink. "How long do we have?"

"Until Allen finds Van. Whenever that is," Hitomi informed, before putting down her cup and sighing. "What are we going to do? There isn't anything that I can think of that could prove Van's innocence. Even the timing was right. He wasn't here for the amount of time that it would take for him to get to Palas by airship, commit the murder, and come back. Where did he go, anyway?"

Folken sighed. "If you must know, we went to the mountains around Fanelia and had a small vacation. We talked, traded stories, shared things only brothers can share. I thought Van needed a break from everything. We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want to be interrupted. We took hikes, saw many places that we hadn't seen since before I was taken by Zaibach, flew around and above Fanelia—"

Merle interrupted by starting to cry. "Lord Van! Lord Van is gonna die! What am I gonna do when he's gone?! What—"

"Merle, shut up!" Hitomi snapped. "I was listening to Folken when you interrupted. Did you really go on such a long trip, Folken? I thought that Van was missing because he decided to just up and go."

Folken shook his head. "Contrary to what most believe, after the war ended, Van and I regained our old friendship and bond as brothers. We don't hate each other. I never hated my brother. I know for a fact that on the day that 'Van' murdered the king and princess of Asturia, I was teaching him how to carve animals out of wood. Something I picked up after the war, it seems to relax the both of us if something is troubling the mind."

Merle nodded, having had calmed down after Hitomi had shushed her. "I was wondering why he seemed to spend a lot of time alone in his room, and I always would find stray wood chips and shavings in the same corner, along with a few carving knives. But I never found any of his creations. Is he ashamed that he does this?"

The prince considered what Merle told him. "No, he just doesn't like it that a king would have such a cumbersome pastime and stress reliever."

"He told you this?" Hitomi asked.

"I can tell by his actions. Now, why would anyone want to tarnish Van and Fanelia with a murder such at that?"

Pacing around the room, Hitomi cleared the empty cups and teapot as he did so. Merle thought about why Van was hiding his carvings, when he had no reason to, although Folken had already given it. Hitomi pulled out her Tarot cards and started to draw them, placing them on the small table in front of her.

"A look alike…discredit…malice…death…" She then drew a card that was familiar to her. "Forbidden love…" Realizing what it all meant, she stood and placed her hand on Folken's shoulder.

"Folken, there's a look alike that is using murders to discredit Van so all Gaea won't think so highly of him. He's going to Freid next, to try and murder some more. We have to get to Freid as soon as possible!"

Folken's eyes widened. "You did a reading…we have to get there now. There's no time, if my timing is right, then we might already be too late."

* * *

I had to bring back Folken, because he's so cool! I got the wood-carving thing from the movie, when Van carves a mouse for Merle. And the Tarot reading...I just threw things in that I thought would sound good. The forbidden love thing was Chid's card, that's why Hitomi figured they had to go to Freid.

Enough explaining, it ought to get clearer as things go on. Thank you again for the reviews!

And once again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5, so don't sue me! And I'm broke...

Another short one...sorry!

But please, enjoy it like the others!

* * *

The fake Van laughed as he reached Freid's borders. "The Duke won't know what hit him." The same high cackle escaped him, as he drew his sword. He ran his tongue along the flat of the blade, the crest of Fanelia just below where he'd licked. "Well, I'll do as asked. The little boy will do the same as that little bitch in Asturia. Blame the wrong person because of my actions."

Swinging the long bladed weapon, he placed the dull side against the back of his neck as he began walking again. "Soon the king of Fanelia will die and my work will be done. Though he is giving a good chase to Asturia's army. If things don't turn out the way they should, I'll hunt him down myself and give him 'justice'."

With another laugh, he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Dude...this guy is freaking me out, and I'm the one who wrote this!

Until next time...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and Suikoden 5! So please, don't burn me!

So things are starting to move along in the story, so this chapter ought to be informative.

Enjoy!

* * *

Folken, Hitomi and Merle rushed to Freid by airship, Hitomi checking the cards to see if they read any differently every few hours. When they arrived in the capital city, Folken led the way to the palace. But on the way there, screams were heard, Hitomi pointing in a direction parallel to the palace.

"That way…he's that way!"

Folken drew his sword and nodded to the other two. "Come on. We have to catch him before he escapes."

Hitomi saw the imposter first and faltered, seeing how much alike this stranger was to Van. Anyone who knew him would make the mistake, even close up. But then something happened that made her opinion quite the opposite. He slashed through a group of innocent bystanders and a burst of gleeful laughter escaped him.

"That's it! All will subjugate or perish beneath my sword! For Fanelia!"

Merle shook her head at the behavior. "I would never believe that was Lord Van, not for a moment. Everything is wrong. There are just little things that I can pick out, because I've known him for so long."

Folken nodded, then rushed at him. "Murderer, have at you!"

The younger man whirled and his bloody sword met the pristine one of the Fanelian prince. Obsidian eyes narrowed. "How dare you cross swords with the king of Fanelia! Filthy commoner!"

Folken smirked and looked back at Hitomi and Merle for a moment. "The king of Fanelia would do well to treat someone like me with respect and love."

"Why would I care about you?!" the fake Van snapped back. "I'm doing this for Fanelia, fiend! If you fight my cause, you're making an enemy of my country!"

The older man grabbed the dark-haired young man by the back of the neck, a needle in his artificial arm injecting into his system. Faux Van stiffened, then went limp in Folken's arms, the sword dropping out of his slack grip. Merle and Hitomi ran over to the older Fanel brother and the human girl asked, "What did you do to him, Folken?"

"I gave him something to make him sleep until we get him behind bars. We will explain the contention to Duke Freid, then meet up with Sir Allen. But we won't hand over our prisoner until we find Van," Folken explained.

Merle sniffed the unconscious body and hissed. "He doesn't even smell like Lord Van. He reeks of death, filth and blood. Also other things I don't even wanna know about."

Hitomi closed her eyes and dowsed for Van's location. She smiled and whispered, "I'll be back. I know where Van is."

She disappeared, just as Chid himself, along with several guards, ran up, Chid staring at how mutilated some of the corpses were. His eyes went over to Folken, then Merle, then the limp murderer. "Who is responsible for this massive homicide? I demand to know!"

Folken stepped forward, knowing that unless Van was here, the young duke would believe this assassin to be Van. But, of course, Merle had to say something.

"Duke Chid, it wasn't Lord Van!" she pleaded, eyes almost in tears. "He didn't do it!"

Chid was taken aback by Merle's forwardness and looked to Folken, who hadn't spoken as of yet. "Lord Folken, who was the murderer? Did they get away?"

"No. I have him right here. But don't be deceived."

The blonde boy looked down at the face of the offender and blinked. "Are you _sure_ this is him? He has the face of Van Fanel."

"Duke Chid!" Hitomi cried, dragging a cloaked figure behind her. "Please don't be confused anymore!"

Merle sniffed the air as the cloaked figure passed and cried, "Lord Van!"

She glomped the person and the hood fell off, exposing a very run down-looking Van, but his eyes were focused as he assessed the situation. He patted Merle's head and gave Chid a low bow, addressing, "Duke Chid al Freid."

"Fanelia, who is this, if you're the real one?"

Folken shook his head. "We don't know the real identity of this murderer as of yet, but we can always find out."

Chid let out a sigh. "If only Plaktu were still alive. He would be able to interrogate him."

Hitomi nodded, but then Folken spoke up again. "I perhaps have something that could make it so he can't lie at all. We also must deliver him to be executed in Palas, he murdered King Aston and Princess Eries in cold blood, claiming it was for the good of Fanelia. I suppose Sir Allen will be here soon if you claim to have captured the murderer."

Chid nodded in reply and gestured them to bring the knocked out assassin/pretender to the palace. Once there, he was put in shackles and thrown into the dungeons, then Chid announced, "Send word to all our allies: we have captured the murderer of King Aston and Princess Eries. If you find Sir Allen, tell him to come to the capital with all haste. We don't know how dangerous this criminal is." He then turned to Hitomi, Folken and Merle. "I thank you for discovering the truth behind this. Many others could've suffered the same fate as my grandfather and aunt, and also some of my people. Freid is in your debt, Lord Folken, Lady Merle, and Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi bowed to him. "I thank you, Duke Chid. Without you, we might've had to drag him all the way back to Asturia ourselves. And not many would want a murderer on their leviship."

* * *

So, how was it? It's not done yet!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5!

Okay, things will be a little different from now on, so don't expect it to be the same, but please, enjoy this!

* * *

Allen arrived in Freid the following day, when the imposter had awoken. He went down to see the difference between the two.

"The resemblance is uncanny, but I can see a few differences. Also, he's a normal man, not a Draconian."

Van nodded. "That is also something we found out while waiting for you to arrive."

"Let me out! I haven't done anything! You can't prove it!" the other young man yelled, rattling the bars.

Merle rolled her eyes. "How dumb can you get? Lord Van would never claim to be the enemy of his allied countries just randomly. And he would know his own brother on sight. What's your name, anyway?"

Coal black eyes narrowed and he spat in her direction. "Cursed cat woman. It would take more than you could afford even for that."

Merle's tail puffed up. "Stupid imposter! I'll use your face as a scratching post!"

Van caught her around her middle and held her back. "You're not the one who's going to punish him, Merle."

"But he insulted me and _you_, Lord Van! He tried to undermine you and Fanelia! I wanna give him a few scratches he won't forget even after he dies!"

"Huh, the cat woman seems to be my type," the fake commented. "Feisty and full of energy. If you give her to me for a night, then I'll tell you everything."

With a yowl of rage, Merle lunged at the bars, her claws bared. "I'll kill you for that!"

Hitomi shook her head in disgust. "Why would Van give away his adopted sister to a criminal, who could possibly kill her?"

The murderer grinned maniacally. "Even I have my price. That was proven when I was hired for this job."

"You seem rather unhappy, even now. Why do you kill when you don't want to?"

"What?! Killing is everything to me! This is the best job I've been hired for, because I can kill anyone I want and not be blamed for it! You know nothing, Mystic Moon bitch."

Hitomi shook her head. "I can see it. If you were to never kill again, then you would be happier."

Allen gestured for the guards. They took him out and put him in shackles. He gave Van a scathing look and then glared at Hitomi as he was pushed up the stairs.

* * *

Things are getting a little weird...but bear with me, it's getting somewhere!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5, okay?

Okay, next chapter up and this one is rather calm, just some bonding between brothers...

Please enjoy!

* * *

On the airship, Folken and Van sat in a room together, carving things. "Van, have you improved since we last talked?"

"I still can't get all the curves right."

"Let me see."

Van handed Folken the items he was carving, and the elder brother nodded as he looked at them. "I see the problems you've been having. Let me help you with the correcting."

Together they worked, and talked while doing so.

"Folken, thank you for helping catch the imposter. If you hadn't, then I could've been executed for something I didn't do."

"Hitomi did most of the work. I just helped a little."

"But still, if it wasn't for you…"

"All right. You're welcome, little brother."

"This really helps me to relax. I've been so tense lately that I could barely fly."

"That does hinder things if you're trying to flee."

After a few moments, Folken handed the finished work back to Van. "It should be just right. Let me check the other one."

They traded and Folken took only a couple minutes to perfect everything. "I can tell who these are for. Were you going to give these to them as presents?"

"Yes, I was. Before this all started. Did you tell them about this?"

"No, just that you like wood carving as a hobby."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

* * *

A short one again...but then, this is a short one, like the "Bandit Prince" scenario in Suikoden 5, with Roy and his two friends...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned these two brilliant storylines that are Rurouni Kenshin and Suikoden 5...but I don't, so don't flame me!

The last chapter was short, so this one is a bit longer and a little confusing. But bear with me, it's for a purpose. We get to find out who this murderer really is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hitomi knocked on the cell door and heard a muttered, "Go away" but came in anyway.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. I won't tell anyone about it."

"Hmph. What about the king? I thought he was your lover."

"Not even Van. I promise."

"Whatever. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I trust you."

"What's your name?"

"Guess."

"But that would take forever."

"Three guesses, then. You're a seer, aren't you?"

"Of course, but names and such don't always come to me. Um…Henry?"

There was a snort. "Not likely."

"Jake?"

"Why would I have a stupid name like that?"

"I don't know. Hmmm…" The girl thought for a while, then raised a finger in the air. "Wait…what about Kuro?"

"Where did you get that name? You must be a seer. That guess was spot on."

"Kuro? Why would you have a name like that?"

"You see…I was from the Mystic Moon too."

"Really? I would've never guessed."

"Of course not. Just because I live here, doesn't mean that I've lived here all my life."

"But, if you're from Japan, where are you from?"

"I was from Tokyo. I was a normal kid, but then a pillar of light took me here and I was all alone, until someone noticed me. I was given jobs from babysitting to assassinations. But only the man who hired me last actually saw me for my true potential. He taught me everything I know now and that I looked like the king of Fanelia. I don't know his name, just that he wanted to make all of Gaea go to war again."

Hitomi thought about all this, then nodded. "I understand. You were scared and didn't want to die on this planet, so you did what you could."

"You're so perceptive that it's scary."

"Why are you being so honest with me?"

"Because I'm going to die once I get back to Asturia. I killed two members of the royal family. Why else?"

"You're not afraid?"

"No. I just left my mark on the world, however bad it was. I really don't care anymore."

"You don't have to be so casual about it. It's your execution you're talking about."

"Here I won't get a trial. It's been proved that I'm the one who killed Princess Eries and King Aston. I'm just another prisoner to them. I probably won't be remembered, because my name won't be written down."

"I'll remember you, Kuro."

"Is that so? That's somewhat comforting."

Just then, Allen entered the cell, glaring down at the prisoner. "We'll be arriving in Asturia this evening, and at dawn, you'll die. Do you have any last requests?"

Kuro grinned. "Not unless you wanna let me go."

Allen's glare sharpened.

"Didn't think so."

"It's remarkable that I was even able to compare you to Van. Your personalities are complete opposites."

"It's your fault for being so gullible."

Allen rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt. "I would watch your words if I were you."

"Why? You'll kill me? I'm gonna die anyway, so you'd be showing me mercy," Kuro sneered.

Allen growled and threw him against the metal wall. "You're lucky that I have such an even temper, or else you wouldn't have lived to see the dawn again."

"It doesn't matter whether I die now or later. It's just a matter of time before I do."

At that, Allen stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Hitomi went over to Kuro, who winced as he sat up. "I can give him credit for being strong. I think I'll be bruised before I die, not that it'll ever heal."

"I guess I should go. Van, Merle and Folken should be waiting for me."

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

Kuro leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he closed his, sighing before he parted with her. "I've always wanted to kiss the seer from the Mystic Moon, so now I can die a happy man."

She held a hand to her lips as she left, confused as to why he'd done that.

* * *

Ah, such confusion, yet we did find out something! What could happen in the next chapter?

Read and find out, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5, so I am un-sueable!

I don't know if that's a word. If it isn't, I made it up! Heehee!

Next chapter is up and soon the end will be here.

Enjoy!

* * *

So the dawn came, Kuro walking to the gallows in chains. As he walked up the steps, he looked down to see Hitomi staring up at him, her eyes wide. He merely smiled and then turned back as he was shoved up the stairs to the noose, it secured around his neck and the shackles removed before Allen stepped up to him, opening a scroll. "You are hereby accused the following crimes: murder of two members of Asturian royalty, massive homicide in Freid, impersonating Van Salazar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, attempts to shame said country by the above acts. You are hereby sentenced to be hung by the neck until you are dead, decreed by Millerna Aston, queen of Asturia."

The knight closed the scroll and walked over to the shorter, wild-haired young man. "I would've preferred to have beheaded you with my sword or tortured you to death, but you got lucky. Let's just hope that luck lasts and your neck gets broken instead of having to suffer suffocation. I myself hope that you die slowly for what you did."

He walked down to stand next to Van, Folken and Merle, who were watching as the executioner stepped over to the lever to trigger the trap door. Hitomi closed her eyes, pleading that Kuro could somehow be saved, despite his sins. He was just doing what he was told, not that he'd enjoyed it. She folded her hands, her pendant glowing a little as she prayed.

As the trap door opened, causing the black-eyed teen to fall, the rope snapped, Kuro hitting the ground. He jumped to his feet and ran for it, Allen running for him, sword drawn.

"Don't let him get away! Kill him if you have to!"

Suddenly, large white wings came from his back and he took flight. Van and Folken nodded to each other and started running after him. Hitomi almost cried with joy as Merle pulled her after the two brothers.

Kuro flew, heading for Fanelia, although he didn't know what he'd do once he got there. But he had to do something.

* * *

Confusion, eh? You'll have to figure it out on your own, since I don't explain... I'm sorry if that sounded rude, whoever reads this!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5! Whee!

Sorry, I think that either most or all of the remaining chapters will be short...

But please, enjoy the ending bits!

* * *

Hitomi watched as Folken and Van took wing to go after Kuro. She smiled as he seemed to be light on the wind and was soon out of sight. Allen took the girls and headed towards Fanelia, the blonde man glaring towards the horizon. "I'll hunt him to the ends of Gaea if I have to. He will be brought back to be executed, even if I have to injure him permanently to do so."

"Allen, he just wants to escape from all this, it isn't his fault, he was hired because he looked like Van, that's all," Hitomi reasoned, knowing she was right because of the conversation she'd had with the Japanese/Gaean boy.

"He has no remorse for what he did and I don't care what it takes, Hitomi. He deserves death because of his crimes," Allen insisted. "I _won't_ let him get away."

Merle looked at how desperate Hitomi seemed, as if she knew something that the rest of them didn't. Did she have a vision about this? Was Van or Folken going to get hurt in a fight with the imposter? Only time would tell, since Hitomi didn't seem to be sharing.

* * *

Okay, what did you think?

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't I wish that I owned the brilliance that is Escaflowne and Suikoden 5... But since I cannot make that claim, don't sue me!

Eek! The chapters get shorter and shorter! I'm so sorry, but that's how it turned out!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kuro breathed a little ragged as he looked around to see that he was alone for the moment. He closed his eyes and sent the silent plea to go back to the place where he wouldn't get killed. Fate seemed to be on his side, because a pillar of light descended, engulfing him and taking him up.

Van landed first, seeing the light. He drew his sword and yelled, "Come back here, coward!"

Folken stopped his brother and advised, "Perhaps now isn't the time, little brother. Fate must have carried him somewhere else. If we're lucky, it will be still on Gaea."

* * *

Hmmm...what will happen now? Only the next, hopefully longer chapter will tell!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5, as I have said every chapter.

Second to last chapter, but another shortie... I'm sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

But a month passed and no sign was given that Kuro was still at large. Allen grew more and more frustrated until he gave up on the hunt, going back to Asturia empty-handed. Hitomi was able to take a deep breath in relief.

Van took her and Merle aside one day, after it was confirmed that Kuro was indeed gone. "Hitomi, Merle, I want to give you something."

Merle jumped up and down in excitement. "What is it, Lord Van?"

He held out two wood carvings, one to each girl. Merle took a look at hers and squealed in happiness. "Oh Lord Van! It's beautiful!"

It was a figurine of her, with Draconian wings spread from her shoulders. She looked ready to take off, a smile on her face.

Hitomi smiled at hers, the same except it was of her. "Thank you, Van."

"I did most of it, but Folken did the final touches," Van admitted. "I'm still not perfect when it comes to wood carving."

Merle hugged him and licked his cheek. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Lord Van! I'll treasure it always!"

Van smiled, then looked over at Hitomi. "It's time that I send you back to where you belong, Hitomi."

The girl from the Mystic Moon nodded. "I understand. It's safe now and I'm no longer needed."

* * *

So that was what Van was carving... Interesting.

Please review and read my last chapter and conclusion of the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Suikoden 5...for the last time.

The last chapter...**sobs**...it was fun to post and write, because some people liked it, it had extra perks for me!

Please enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

It took some adjusting to become comfortable with her schedule, but Hitomi was soon running for track again, always missing the boys' practice for some reason. She'd wanted to see Amano, since the young man hadn't gone to England after all. Yukari had told him she liked him and he'd responded in kind.

Hitomi blinked as Yukari waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Hitomi! It's time for you to run!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

They were at a competition right now, both the boys and girls were running, though separately. Yukari patted her friend's shoulder and smiled. "You seem to be lost in thought, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Didn't you say that Amano isn't the fastest on the boys' team anymore?"

"Yeah, there was a new student that joined—"

There was a whistle and Hitomi ran to the track, taking her position. She did her run, getting one of the best times of the entire competition. When she went back to Yukari, the redhead was staring at the scoreboard. "That's just awesome! I never knew a boy could run nine point seven seconds on the hundred meter dash!"

"That's impossible!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Is that the new addition to the boys' team?"

"Yeah, he's been improving all the time, I think he could become someone who could represent Japan in the Summer Olympics when he gets older!" Yukari gushed, all the other girls on the track team squealing in delight.

Hitomi looked to see if she could spot the new addition, but couldn't see him anywhere. Throughout the competition she couldn't seem to even catch a glimpse of him, although they'd ridden the same bus to the stadium. "Where could he be? I'll have to have Amano help by getting him to come and sit by me or something."

When everything was done and trophies were awarded, Hitomi was able to get to Amano. "Hey Amano?"

"Yes, Kanzaki?"

"Could you convince the new guy to come sit by me on the bus?"

"Oh you mean him? Sure, he's pretty friendly. I think you'll like him."

She sat in the back seat of the bus, waiting to see who the teenager was. Her eyes widened when she was met with a sight she never would've thought she'd see in her life.

Walking towards her was a vision of perfection. Van, tanned and muscular from running, sweat all over his skin, was wearing a track outfit, tennis shoes and all. He laughed as he waved to the boys in the front, before turning to her. A smile appeared on his face as he lifted a hand.

"Hello, you must be Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Kuro Fanel. I just moved here a couple months ago."

She gasped at the name. "Kuro? Really?"

A set of olive-black eyes crinkled as his smile widened. "Of course. My upperclassman decided to introduce you to me after so long. He told me that you were a nice girl. I think we'll be good friends."

The golden-brown-haired girl smiled back. "I think so too."

The two joined hands and shook.

* * *

So...what did you think of this interesting ending? That was where Kuro went...and he doesn't seem to remember being on Gaea...

But don't hurt yourself trying to figure out what happened, please!

Please review this last time, for me!


End file.
